Little Boy Lost
by The Mominator
Summary: Childhood memories can be delightful but some are not and they are usually hidden deep inside. Gerry's fear of the woods. It takes a special person to get them to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am a big fan of dramatic and angst-filled fics, writing them as well as reading them.**

**Little Boy Lost**

I knew that today was going to be bad, another win at the track without a bet, damn! Now here I am, needing to talk to a lad who found the remains of a young woman in a woodland area inside the M25.

"Gerry, come on," Sandra calls to me.

"I am," Maybe if I keep my head down and not look forward I can do it. No, I stop walking, "No," I say aloud. "I can't....I can't go in there."

Jack, Brian, Sandra and this young man, Michael Megson, who also had a scare in the woods, turn to look at me, "What are you talking about?" Sandra asks with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm....Sandra I can't go into the woods I, ah....have hylophobia."

"Something happen to you, when you were a kid?"

Brian would be the one to ask. "I don't....just leave it, alright."

"Ok," she says sweetly, "You wait here."

My heart rate is returning to normal as I walk away from the woods and back to the car. The memory of that awful day returned like a flood of water. No matter how hard I tried to push it out of my mind. I can hear the sounds of that day, the rustling of the trees, the chirping of the birds and sounds that I never want to hear again. "Think of something else." I say aloud then turn quickly hoping no one heard me. A bit of relief that no one heard but the memories once again returns.

"Alright, maybe if I remember the whole day I won't be, Jesus Christ," I run my fingers through my hair. "I'm over fifty; a former copper and I still can't face something that happened to me when I was six." My legs start to feel weak; I open the rear passenger door of the car. Yes, that helps, I need to sit. I face forward and the trees are calling to me, much like they did that day. Was someone calling to me? No, it was a deer; never saw one before being a city kid. I watched it as it drank water from the pond that was on my Mum's cousins' property. I was a little frightened of the animal, it had large antlers, I smiled at first, reindeer I thought. It finished its drink and slowly walked back into the woods and I followed it, not sure why but I did. A sound came from within the woods and it not only scared the animal it scared me, and we both started to run. I hear voices, voices from the present I look up and over the backseat, "Thank Christ, they're back, now I can get the fuck out of here."

I fulfilled my duties, as I always do, throughout the day and when Sandra suggested a drink at the pub, I couldn't drive there quick enough. Most of the conversation revolved around our latest cold case, a young woman that Professor Ian Means a Pathologist from South East London has yet to identify. Professor Means, wishes to retire and finds it hard to do until he knows for sure who she is, he has named her Millicent. With that, maybe we can bring closure to a family.

Jack, Brian and Sandra do most of the talking; I remain quiet with the memory of that day so long ago still very vivid in my mind. I resort to the only solution I can think of, getting another pint.

They ignore me physically but I know that they are all very curious as to why I behaved the way I did earlier in the day, I mean they are all detectives, nosy ones to boot.

"Come on Brian," Jack sets his empty glass on the table, "I'll drive you home."

"You're not leaving now," I check the time on my watch, "It's early, how bout a game of cricket?"

"Not tonight, I'm tired," Jack stands, "See you all in the morning."

"Goodnight," Brian uncharacteristically pats my shoulder. I look to Jack and Sandra neither one of them acknowledges the act, so I don't either.

Sandra and I sit in silence as we watch them cross the room then exit the pub.

"You can talk to me," Sandra pauses waiting for a reaction from me. "I'm a good listener."

I wave my hand in the air, "Nothing to talk about."

She leans forward as she taps my arm, "Bull shit."

"I got lost in the woods, that's all."

"I get that," she says sarcastically, I can see her bite her lip, wishing she hadn't.

I take a long cleansing breath, "All day long the sights and sounds of that day," I pick up my pint of ale and raise it to my lips. "We were visiting family and I was in the back of the house. There was a little pond on the property and a deer, it came up to the pond and started to drink. He was big," I extend my arms to show how wide he was. "Antlers and all, well I thought he was a reindeer." I can hear a snicker from her and I smile. "He finished his drink and went back into the woods, so I followed, Christ knows why." I sit back in the chair. Ok that was and is the easy part. "I, ah....I don't know how long it was but there was a noise and it scared the piss out of me and the deer. The deer started to run and so did I." I need a drink my throat is getting dry. I take a long sip of ale and gently place it on the table. She is watching me and when she catches my eye, she lowers her head. "I ran as fast as I could, unfortunately at the time I didn't know that I was running away from the house....I was running toward the sound."

"What was the sound?" She asks softly.

"I don't know, I never heard a sound like that before and then I tripped over something and it scared me," I say unemotionally. As I lower my head, I can see that inquisitive look on her face that she has shown many times before.

"What did you trip over Gerry?"

I shake my head not wanting to remember or to stir up the cobwebs that have invaded my brain. I don't want to talk about this anymore, "No one in my family, well," I finish the remainder of ale from my third pint in one long gulp. "They never, they never wanted to talk about it and as you can see they found me, ah, shit it was a long time ago," I stand pointing to her half empty glass, "Want another?"

"No," she shakes her head. "Not yet, thanks." I can feel her watching me as I make my way through the crowd and up to the bar. What does she see? I wonder. Does she see a man in his fifties, three times married and divorced, no from the look on her face she is looking at a little lost boy. As I make my way through the crowd of people, I can see her turn her gaze away from me.

I return to my seat and she taps my arm, "I'm still listening."

I purposely take short sips of ale hoping that she will change the subject, but I know better. I set the glass down, "For the longest time," I say and she spills her drink from her startled reaction. "I never knew what it was that I tripped over out there, but after thinking about this bloody thing all Goddamn day," I rub my eyes trying very hard to hide the tears that are developing, "Maybe it's the booze talking?" I say to lighten the subject.

"What was it Gerry?" she places her hand on my forearm, "What did you trip over?"

"The face, I can see his face. His eyes were open and he was staring up at the sky, I'm sure he was dead but I....I mean I was only six."

"He? Who was he, tell me," she says sternly but sweetly.

"A boy it was a boy, my God," I lower my head as I rub my forehead trying to erase the memory.

Sandra grabs my hand, "No don't brush it away, you have to remember."

"He looked pale but there was blood and his clothes were torn," I lift my bow downed head, "That was the noise that I heard; it was him, he was screaming. That was what made the deer run."

"Did they find the boy when they were looking for you?"

I shrugs his shoulders, "I….I don't know."

"Your parents were most likely frightened that it could have been you," she places her hand on my shoulder. "Odds are they found him first." With a little nudge from her I lean forward, the embrace is comforting and much needed. I smile, not only for the show of affection from this woman who loves to call me a tosser, but for knowing that if anyone needed a hug at this moment it was me.

**The Next Morning**

"His name was Scott Carpenter."

I frown at the unfamiliarity of the name.

"What?" Jack asks.

"Whose name was Scott Carpenter?" Brian asks.

Sandra does not acknowledge Jack or Brians' question her focus is on me. I stand and have to steady myself, not as young as I use to be and the six pints last night is taking its toll, "You had no right, Sandra."

"It's an unsolved homicide Gerry."

…**.That is all for now….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"It was fifty years ago, Sandra. I'm sure all the interested parties are long gone."

"Not Scotts' parents," she says as she removes her jacket. "They were 24 at the time. Scott was five...."

"They were married young." Brian's voice is heard.

"Yes Lisa Campbell and her husband Harold were married at the age of eighteen, why? Because when they were seventeen Lisa became pregnant, not with Scott but with her eldest son John." She crosses her arms as a sign of please no more interruptions, "Alright Brian, does that satisfy that inquisitive brain of yours?" Brian only nods his head. Sandra holds her hand to her forehead, "Where was I?"

"Scott was five," Jack chimes in.

"Yes, Scott was five and his killer has been allowed to live as a free man all these years."

"What about Strickland," Jack walks between Sandra and I, "He'll never…."

She holds her hand up, "Already cleared with him, if we can solve a case this old…"

I wanted and needed to crush her spirit on this case, "You want to prove something, don't you? That you're top girl, the best, the....that's all it means to you."

She takes a step closer to me, "I'm trying to rid you of your fear and your pain," she drops the file onto my desk, "Tosser." The smile I exhibit catches her eye and she smiles in return. "You have to tell Brian and Jack the story."

I knew it was hopeless once she got her teeth into something it was going to be hell to get her to back off, shit we're all the same that way. Guess that's why we do make a great team.

For the next half an hour I repeat the tale of my journey that day.

When I told Jack and Brian my story it was easier this time, I was still trying very hard to distance myself, it wasn't working. Even though the woods are miles from this room, that overwhelming fear is still so near. Not sure if I want to know any more.

"The more you remember the better," Brian says.

I don't comment to the remark I just lower my head, that's easy for you to say, I think to myself.

"Ok," Sandra stands and looks my way, "First stop, Scott's parents."

"Do you remember seeing them or meeting them?" Jack asks as he opens the front passenger side door of Sandra's car.

"Nah, I wasn't told about the little boy and I don't...I didn't tell anyone."

The ride out of the city and into the country was long and with not much conversation. Nothing looked familiar to me, either it had changed so much or I had just forgotten.

The look of shock and elation was on the face of Lisa Campbell when Sandra informed her as to why we were there. She did all the introductions and when she got to me I felt a little queasy inside, would she? Did she know that I had seen her son that horrific day? My mind was filled with what I would say if she did, that I was sorry, I was only six, my parents wanted and needed to protect me. Protect me, they were as frightened as I was, I know how I would feel if one of my daughters or my Grandson went missing. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a man's voice as he was entering the room, not Lisa's husband more likely her son.

"I was only seven at the time, I don't remember much but the one thing I do remember, is that at the same time," he touches his mother's arm, "Remember Mum that boy that got lost."

Lisa holds her hand to her mouth, was she thankful that I was found safe or was she wondering why her son wasn't able to escape his fate as I did. "As I did," I say the words aloud and when I realize that I look up and five sets of eyes are on me.

"Gerry," Sandra stands and purposely blocks my view of the Campbell's, "Remember something?"

"Ah, no." I shake my head trying once again to distance myself from this bloody mess. "No!" I bellow as I stand. Not saying it but wanting them all to leave me alone. They don't, so I leave the room, "Need air," I say as I run my fingers through my hair.

I can hear Lisa Campbell ask, "Is he alright? He looked very pale."

The air outside is crisp and the day turned out to be sunny, I start walking away from the house, is this the house that Scott lived in? I ask myself, suddenly I realize that I am over 100 meters away from the house. I start my journey back, I feel responsible, why? I didn't do anything wrong. Or did I?

I hear voices ahead as Sandra, Jack, Brian and John Campbell are exiting the house. "I'm sorry about my Mum."

Sandra pats John on the back, "Don't be, it must still be so vivid in her mind."

"Are we all done here?" I ask with much anticipation for the answer to be yes.

"No, not yet," Sandra says sternly. She walks up to me and links her arm in mine, speaking softy, "John is going to show us where Scott's body was found," she tugs on my arm gently, "I think it would be a good idea if you came along."

The heavy breathing started and the queasy feeling returned, "We're all here for you," Brian says.

I break away from Sandra's hold, "I'm not a child, Brian. I don't need you lot...." their faces, all of them show only concern for me. I turn to gaze upon the forest before me, "I can...." I shake my head, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, we'll be right next to you all the way," Sandra moves her arms and Jack and Brian are standing on either side of me.

"All of us," Brian says as reassuringly as possible.

"Come on Gerry," Jack says with his fatherly way. "Let's do this."

…**.That is all for now....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I took a strong hold of her hand, maybe a bit too tight as we, Sandra and I ventured into the woods. I could hear her grimace; I eased up, just a bit, I had to smile as I heard her expel a short breath.

John was leading the way, followed closely behind by Brian and then Jack, Sandra and I were coming up the rear. Good, I thought to myself, I can escape if I need to and right now, as we have walked about 100 meters into the wooded area, my body reacts once again. I stop suddenly and Sandra almost loses her balance. At first, the look on her face was one of anger but it softened as quickly as it hardened.

"Gerry," she says my name softly, "There is nothing to….come on everything will be alright, I promise you."

"I realize that Sandra, I know nothing will physically hurt me," I point ahead towards the ever-growing density of trees. "It's just that my head," I rub my sweaty forehead.

"Yes I know, come on it's time to expel those demons that have haunted your memory for years."

I agreed, maybe a little reluctantly but I agreed. We continued our journey. Fifty years and longer legs the area that the little boy was found was upon us within minutes. Though the area has not been cut down or developed, as I suspected, it appeared to be the same. John did not need to point out where his brother was found, a cross has been erected there.

We stared at the homemade cross and you could cut the silence with a knife; John spoke first, we all raised our heads to listen, however, he continued to stare at the little cross that marked the last place his younger brother took a breath. "The police tried but they never could prove who did it."

"Maybe we can," Sandra, says as she tries to release her hand from mine, she stopped when she realized that I was not ready to let go, not just yet. She continued, "Maybe we can finally put an end to the mystery and hopefully it will give your mother some peace."

"Guilt," John says as he lifts his bow downed head, "She still feels quilt. She shouldn't, back then kids could go roaming through the woods alone, especially kids that lived around here. We knew where we could go and where we couldn't."

"Most likely the killer did also," Brian says softly but we all heard.

As Sandra took a step toward John I finally let go of her hand, I flashed a slight smile as she began to rub her hands together, trying to get the feeling back into her right hand, "Was this a place that your brother should not have come to?"

"Yes, he knew to stay away from this area."

"Why is that?" Brian asks.

"Too far away from the house and lots of animals. As you can see," he points to the right. "This side of the woods where my family lives, have stayed the same but they have cut back some of the trees, the woods were deeper."

The wind picked up and it caused some very familiar sounds to my ears, the way the sun was poking through the trees was as most people would see, beautiful but for me it was scary. The sun, the wind and the sounds brought back a feeling of dread that made me shiver.

Sandra, Jack and Brian were involved in conversation while John stood with arms crossed staring out into the woods. I tried to focus on what they were saying, so I could too be involved in the talk but all I heard were mumbled voices. I knew what was happening and I tried to get Sandra's, Jack's, hell even Brian's attention that soon I would be on the ground, yes an anxiety attack. As I was falling, I heard Jack call my name. Then darkness, for how long I lay there on the ground I didn't know. I woke to see three pair of eyeballs staring at me.

"He fainted," Brian said.

I tired to argue, but I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth, I didn't faint, you stupid sod, only women faint. I had an anxiety attack, shit for such a smart ass you think he could tell the difference. I pushed them away as they grabbed onto my arms to help me up, "I can do it myself," I stood and began to brush the dirt and leaves from my clothes, "I didn't faint Brian," I had to get it out. "I had an anxiety attack."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Gerry," Brian says trying to console me.

I took a step toward him, as the color red has now appeared on my face. "Well whatever it was," Sandra says trying her best to diffuse the anger that was brewing inside of me. She waves her hand in the air, "It doesn't matter, but you remembered something didn't you Gerry."

I turned my head away as I could feel John staring at me. "You," he wags his finger at me, "It was you, the other boy who got lost that day." He said it as a statement not a question.

Suddenly I felt ashamed, ashamed that I couldn't have helped that day. "I'm so sorry." Was the only thing I could think to say.

"Sorry?" He raised his hand to pat my shoulder, "You don't have anything to be sorry about, but your parents," he pauses as he lowers his hand and stuffs them into his pockets.

I shake my head in surprise, "My parents? What about them?"

"They wouldn't let anyone, not even the police talk to you."

I frowned as I always do when I try to recall the events of that day. "I didn't…..I didn't know anything." It was a lie, maybe John believed me but Jack, Brian and Sandra did not. Every minute I remain here, the events of that day become more vivid. "Sandra can we please get the hell out of here."

She nods her head as she says, "Yes of course, come on, Jack, Brian."

We walked at a slow pace and an image filled my mind, "John," he turned to face me as I called his name.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you remember a man whose left eye was cloudy because he was blind in that eye?" I asked the question, was he someone that I had met that weekend or was he there that day. Hell, I wasn't even sure if he was real. John did not have to think long, I could tell by the look on his face that yes, such a person did exist. Any kid would remember someone like that, a person that your Mum would tell you, don't stare at him.

"Yes," he says excitedly, "Justin Gibson, he lives on the other side of the woods."

"Lives?" Sandra says surprisingly.

"Yes he's about the same age as my parents; I think my Dad went to school with him."

"Do you know if he was ever questioned by the police?"

"For killing my brother?" John finds the scenario a bit hard to swallow. He frowns, "I don't know, I was only seven at the time."

"Would it be alright if we talked to your mother again?" Brian asks.

"No," he says sternly, "Not today."

"How about your Dad then?" Jack chimes in.

"He lives in town; my parents haven't lived together for years." John rubs his chin as he contemplates the idea, "Sure, let me tell my Mum where I'm going and I'll take you."

"We will talk to his father and then run a very extensive search of this Justin Gibson," Sandra says with authority.

"If he purposely caused Scott's death, he would repeat the act over and over."

"Scott was beaten Jack, and then asphyxiated, no sigh of sexual assault."

"If he was there, maybe Scott happened upon something that he shouldn't," Jack takes a step toward me, "You too Gerry, it is possible that Gibson may have had something hidden and Scott found it."

I pulled back my shoulders, "He was there," I said plainly, "No maybe about it Jack, he was there." I finally blurted out the words and shit if it didn't feel fantastic. Would I now be able to confront this man?

…**.That is all for now….**

**Later….The Mominator**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the hits to this story, and all my New Tricks fics, the reviews that I have received are encouraging. Again, I must say thank you.**

**Chapter Four**

Meeting John and Scotts' father was as heartbreaking as meeting his mother, all these years and Lisa and Harold still feel so much pain. I think about John, what his childhood must have been like. Though I am sure that they loved him as well, the hole left from losing their child was too much for them to bear. Remembering my days working with crimes against children I saw, excessively the hurt that never seems to heal.

Harold Campbell did not look 75 years old he looked more like 95. His skin color was pale and the odor that expelled through the open door was to say the least a bit nauseating.

Sandra did most of the talking, Jack interjected a few times, I kept silent. Imagining how my parents would have reacted if it were me along with Scott that fell prey to Justin. Was it him? I know he was there but was he responsible, that we had to prove.

Harold never smiled; he showed no enthusiasm for what we were trying to do. "Face it Sandra," I said aloud as I stood. "He's not a bit interested."

"I was interested, fifty years ago." The words came out slurred but the anger was there, "Where the fuck where you then?"

"I was six years old at the time!" I shouted as I took a step toward him.

He never looked at me, all his concentration was on the can of beer that was in his hand. He made a motion to set the can down when he started to stand. He wanted to confront me but he immediately sat back down, knowing if he tried to take a step, he would fall flat on his face. John never moved to assist his father. He remained by the window, shaking his head, he was embarrassed, I could tell. I'm sure that he had hope that his father may be sober when we visited, but to his dismay, it was not meant to be.

"We had hope," Sandra continues. "That maybe there was something or someone that you may remember who seemed a bit out of sorts around the time of your sons' murder."

Harold lifted the beer can that he held in his shaking hand from the time we entered the run down flat. With a look of defiance, he took a long sip. "I can't remember shit about the week before or after." The contents of the can were now empty, he tossed it across the room, and it hit the wall, causing a slight dent in the already dirty and dented wall. He was bitter and purposely flaunting his intoxicated state; I could see the look of disgust and sadness on his eldest sons face.

"Come on, let's go. Mr. Campbell has told us all we need to know." Jacks' voice of reason said.

We thanked him and decided to return to the office to find out as much as we can about Justin Gibson.

I wanted to suggest we stop off for a pint, putting the memory of Harold out of my mind. Hell it would only be one. I opened my mouth to speak but decided that Sandra, though she has loosened up over the years, would never go for it. I look out the window and my mind starts to wander. Remembering the first few months of this relationship, I suspect that she had respect for us, well Jack I know that for sure, on the onset. She at times does treat us like kids, but then again we often act like ones. I turn my focus away from the outside world and face forward, all I can see is the back of her head, but I have to smile. She has taken this very far, at first I was upset but no longer. She and Jack are discussing who is going to do what when we return. I return to the world outside, the country roads with sparse traffic have been over taken by streets full of cars and noise. Maybe the country does have some things to offer. Little Gerry would indeed love to run through fields covered with grass and stand in amazement at the sight of wild animals roaming, wild animals in Britain? I think the wildest animal is a deer, I could be wrong.

"I'm hungry," Brian, says breaking my thoughts.

"I could go for something and maybe a pint." I say excitedly. With hope that all would join me.

Yes, Sandra has indeed loosened up, she orders herself a glass of wine.

"The agony they must have felt." Sandra says but we all thought the same.

"Never got over it,'" Brian says as he sets down his glass. "Can't say I blame them for their bitterness."

"Alright I can understand that," I say as I pick up my pint glass filled with ale. "They had another son, what about him." I sit back in the chair as I take a long sip.

Jack leans forward, "John seems to me, guilty."

"You're not thinking that he had anything to do with it?"

"It's possible Sandra, come on we've all learned especially in this job that anything is possible."

"That would be a great deal of anger for a young boy to display." Brian says casually.

"Nah, I don't think that," I say as I shake my head. "I think John has been living in the shadow of his little brother all his life. He was tossed aside; it's as if when Scott died, his parents did also."

After returning to the office we began a search of Justin Gibson. Our instincts about him were correct; he does have an arrest record. However, none of his arrests or convictions is of the violent nature, burglaries. Three to be exact, all occurring over twenty years ago.

"He was there, I saw him."

"That doesn't mean that he had anything to do with Scott's murder."

"Alright Brian, then why after talking to Lisa and Harold, not one of them mentioned that Justin admitted to them that he was there."

"I still say that Scott happened upon something that Justin was either hiding or picking up at the time. Maybe killing Scott was an accident."

"Strangling a little boy an accident? No Jack, I think he meant to hurt that boy." Sandra says as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "But," she pauses to take a quick sip, "I think Jack may be right. What we need to do is find out if a major burglary went down around the time of Scott's murder. Maybe what he was hiding or retrieving linked him to the crime."

Sandra, Jack and I sit on the couch, me with eyes closed, they talking about nothing in particular, Brian is busy with research.

"Found something," Brian says with elation. We all sit up and focus our eyes on our colleague. He continues, "On the 10th and 15th of June 1956 two banks were robbed." Brian points to the computer screen as he reads, "The culprit was hard to describe," he looks up to make sure that he has our full attention. He lowers his gaze when he is certain that he does. "He of course wore a mask and sunglasses. He was not known to have an accomplice."

"He hid his take in the woods?" Jack says as he shakes his head.

"Just because he got away with the crime, doesn't mean the guy is too bright upstairs." The frowns on their faces are not hard to read. A flash of his face enters my mind, maybe it was his eye but now that I think about it, he did look stupid. I expel a slight chuckle, no one questions the action. I sit down in the chair behind my desk and place my hands behind my head, I was starting to feel like my ole self again, confident and yes I had to admit a bit boorish. Never again would I let what happened to me that day take over my life, it was over.

I sat up abruptly in the chair, hitting the top of the desk with my hand, "Alright come on, let's get the bugger." Not sure if Jack or Brian noticed the wink and smile, Sandra gave me but I did. As I stood I straighten my tie and then with a confident gate I walked across the room, "Well," I said excitedly, "Come on let's go."

"Now?" Jack asks.

"Yes now, come on." I want to go now, I need to get it over with, no more mystery, I need to know the truth.

"Fantastic," I heard Sandra say as I opened the door.

"Whose car are we using?" Jack asks in the distance.

I heard the jingling of keys, "Mine," Sandra says with authority.

As we entered the car, the fear and anxiety that I had been feeling most of the day was gone, now I was just pissed off. I needed and wanted to confront this man. Sandra and the lads wouldn't have to coax me into anything. I was angry and I was ready.

I had to sit in the backseat with Brian, though I now think of him as more of a brother, his insensitivity sometimes can be frustrating. I have to remember that he puts up a wall to shield out the horror that we have seen over the years, the cruel things that one human being can do to another. He is babbling facts about the robberies, we all nod and says things, like 'really or no kidding. Does he realize that we are not listening? Somehow, I doubt it.

He catches me staring at him. "He pulled off the perfect robbery Gerry, and he knew it. He wasn't going to let anyone, not even a child screw that up."

Yes, what he said made sense. I started to squirm in the seat, from anxiety? "No," I whispered, only impatience.

We all sat quiet and still in the car, staring. If he was responsible for the robberies of two banks, he certainly didn't use the money to fix up his house, it looked like shit. We wondered if we would need a scythe to get to the front door, the weeds would tower over my grandson.

I heard the door open in the front of the car, "Are we ready?" Sandra asks.

We, I bowed my head and a faint smile crosses my face, she was trying to be diplomatic, she meant me.

…**.That is all for now….**

…**.More to come and soon….I hope….**

…**.Later The Mominator….**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to PrincessHarri29 and b-o-l-l-y24 for their loyalty. Thanks ladies.**

**Chapter Five**

We exited the car simultaneously. A few steps forward and then my legs start to feel heavy, "Oh shit! Not again."

"Gerry?" Sandra is the first one to turn in my direction, she links her arm in mine and tries to keep me steady, maybe it was just the touch of someone but the feeling dissipated as quickly as it surfaced.

"I'm." I wave my free arm in the air, "I'm fine." Sandra makes a move to remove her arm and I catch it. If the situation was different, I'm sure she would have expelled some very explicit language, but not this time. I needed comfort and was grateful that she was there to give it to me.

Feeling just a bit ashamed I lower my head, I take a quick glance and Jack and Brian seem perfectly content with my behavior. "Fuck," I say through clenched teeth. I hate behaving this way, Jesus Christ I'm a grown man and I need a woman to help me walk a few feet to the house, I raise my head and stare at the door before me. "A murderer, he did it, I know he did. He stared at me," I state plainly. "And smiled, he…." I straighten my back, looking confident. "He reached for me and got a hold of my arm, I kicked him." A faint smile crosses my face, "I didn't realize that I could reach that high but I did and he went down like a rock."

"Did he say anything?" back to her copper voice.

I rub my forehead in the hopes that a long ago memory would surface, "All I remember him asking was, why was I there?" I step away from my friends and release Sandra's arm from mine. A few more steps and I was knocking on the door. The seconds that pass seem more like hours; I fiddle with my tie, then stuff my hands in my pockets. The door finally opens and if 75-year ole Harold Campbell looked 95, this bloke looked 105. "Jesus Christ," I say at the sight.

"No, I'm Justin Gibson, can I help you?"

"Damn straight you can, I'm Gerry Standing and these," I turn to my associates who have remained a few feet behind. "We're from UCOS." The frown on his face, gave me the clue that he didn't know what UCOS was. "Unsolved crimes unit," I catch his gaze looking past me, he was looking at Sandra. I snap my finger in his face, "That is Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman." He turns his attention back toward me, "Yes coppers, all of us," well we used to be.

"We are investigating the murder of Scott Campbell." Sandra says as she shows her shield.

"You remember Scott," I say as I poke him in the chest, all I could feel were bones. "You were there." Yes, he looked shocked, "You know how I know?" He could only shake his head, "Because I was there." He made a motion to close the door but he was unable because my hand had a tight grip on it. I have to admit that it felt good to feel young next to this man.

"Get off my property," he manages to say.

"We will," Sandra interjects, "When we get what we've come for."

I watch Justin intently as he tries to stand erect but the cracking sound that emitted from his tired old bones, made him unable. Justin releases his hold of the door and takes a step back, leaving the door open. We follow him inside walking single file into the run down haven he calls home; I lead the way followed by Sandra, Jack and from the rear Brian.

If the outside of the house looked dilapidated the inside looked like a big wind went through one day and he just left it that way. A casual look at a newspaper that lies on a table, I read the date, September 18, 1962.

"So many years ago," Justin says breaking the silence in the air. "He had been to that area before," he shakes his arthritis ridden index finger in the air, "I know it."

"Your money was hidden there? The money you stole." Jack says sternly. I watch him as he glances at the only chair in the room. The grimacing look on his face tells me, that for a moment he had it in his mind to sit in that chair, that food stained, ripped chair. "You actually think that," he shakes his head, "That little boy stole some of your money."

"Somebody did." He lowers his head aware that he has just admitted that yes, the money was there and yes he had seen the boy that day. Keeping his head down he says, "Two sacks where missing, I'll bet that he took them." Justin raises his head and four sets of eyes are on him, each one with a scour on their face. "I grabbed him and he started to struggle and scream." Justin takes the seat that Jack grimaced at, "I had to stop his screaming and before I knew it, he wasn't screaming or struggling any more."

***************

"Good work," was the only thing Strickland could say to us for solving this 50-year-old murder.

Did he just wink at me? I shake my head, _nah_, I think. Christ I hope not.

"You think anything will change now that Scott's family knows the truth about what happened?" Jack asks as Strickland leaves the room.

"One would hope, but maybe it is too late," Sandra answers then pats my arm gently, "Not for you."

"Thanks you lot for helping me," I say softly.

"Anything to help a friend," Jack says as he pours himself a cup of coffee. Lifting the pot he asks, "Coffee? Sandra, Gerry, Brian."

"Cheers, Jack," Sandra says as she walks across the room toward him, "Thanks."

"No thanks mate." I answer as I take the seat behind my desk.

"We know who killed Scott but..." Brian pauses waiting for us to look at him; we do as we always do. "What happened to some of the money?"

"Oh Brian," Sandra says with agitation in her voice.

After some papers are filled out, detailing our investigation Sandra and I find each other alone in the room.

"I don't know exactly how to thank you Sandra." The kiss I give her on her soft cheek, makes her face turn a slight shade of red. I step back and smile at the sight. There is a way to make Sandra Pullman blush; she looks like a young girl.

"It was my pleasure; I don't like seeing my friends in pain."

"Friend? You think of me as one of your friends?"

"Yes," her hand caresses my arm, "Don't you? Think of me…." She drops her arms then turns her head away somewhat embarrassed at her show of affection for me.

"Sandra," shit Gerry take you big foot out of your mouth, I think as I gaze upon her sad expression. "Sandra," this time I take a gentle hold of her upper arm, "That was a stupid thing to ask, and yes I do think of you as one of my friends." I pull her closer, her lips. I never noticed those lips, looking so soft and luscious. I needed and wanted to taste them. As I lean my head down to kiss them the door opens. Sandra and I take a quick step apart from one another, _Brian, _I think as I clench my teeth,

"Are we going to the pub or not? Jack is waiting for us in the car."

"Stupid ass," Sandra whispers, so only my ears will hear. "Yes, yes." She says as she reaches behind me to grab her jacket.

"He may be that Sandra, but what would we do without him?"

At first, she looked as if she wanted to retaliate but she slipped her arm into the sleeve of her jacket, "Come on Gerry."

Brian closes the door behind him as he leaves the room, "Should I apologize to you for that, ah….you know."

"No," she turns to me and flashes a smile that makes her eyes sparkle.

My, she is a beautiful woman.

Her soft hand finds her way to my cheek, caressing it gently. "You are a pain in the ass sometimes but…." She leans forward and kisses my cheek. "Let's not do anything; we shouldn't do anything that we won't be able to take back."

One thing that Sandra Pullman is not….reckless, I had to agree, I nod my head.

I keep pace with her and open each door that takes us to the garage. Once again the question is asked, "Who's driving, Brian home?"

Jack volunteers, Sandra, and I glance quickly and secretly at one another, did Jack and Brian notice? I think….Nah. I know what crossed my mind; we would have a chance to be alone for a short time. Was she thinking the same? I nod my head to convince myself that yes she was thinking the same.

Jack and Brian pile into Jack's car and Sandra and I enter our own cars. Sandra leads the way and I follow directly behind, Jack and Brian following up the read.

I click on the radio and a song from 1972 begins to play. "To be 22 again and," I light a cigarette. "Know what I know now."

I sing along with the tune as I always do when I drive. Looking ahead all I can see is the back of her head. "Is it possible for us to have a relationship outside of work?" I crush the cigarette into the ashtray. "It would be fun to find out that's for sure." I hit a button on the radio searching for another song to sing. "Fun, Sandra would want more than just fun…." I find another great song. "So would I."

We arrive at the pub and we all find a place to park side by side. I remain in the car for a moment staring, maybe unconsciously at my friends. I nod my head, "Friends." I have had many friends throughout my lifetime, but none as special as these folks.

"Gerry," she calls my name as only she knows how. "Come on."

…**.That is all….**

…**.Hope you enjoyed….**

…**.Later….The Mominator….**

**I went back and forth on how to end this. The tension is there and maybe in the next story they will let it out. Many thanks for reading this fic about the Brit show written by a Yank. **

**Fell in love with this show over the summer, with the aid of You tube and it's airing every Friday night on TV, I have become addicted to it. **

**Anyone know if there is going to be another season? **


End file.
